everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacali (Cali) Latrans/Trivia
Trivia *Was born April 8th *Can shift into a coyote (duh). *Can hide her ears so that they resemble pointed human ears *Has insane survival skills. *Is fluid in sign language. *Is ambidextrous (but her left hand is slightly more dominant) *Calli has received counseling on appropriate social interaction. *Her coyote blood gives her high regeneration. Any injures sustained do not last for more than a couple of days and leave no scars. Is also immune to most poisons and magic. Most. *Calli knows that her taunting can lead to physical blows and harbors natural talents as a fighter who has witnessed situations evolve into such. Her fighting style is extremely versatile even against those much larger than her. She aims at dealing the maximum amount at damage in the shortest amount of time making use of her claw adorned hands and striking at vital areas with predatory precision. With unmatched speed and agility will also implore using an opponent's movement and weight to their disadvantage. *Is so stealthy that she can even run at high speeds without making noise. Sneaking up on people is as effortless as breathing. *Is affectionate with those she considers close. She will also allow them to touch her ears. *Is fiercely protective of friends to a point of possessiveness. *Knows Cerise's secret because she picked up that her and Mr. Badwolf have the same scent. She has also observed Cerise's mannerism and came to the conclusion herself. However, she chooses to play dumb. Remember she is mean but not cruel.... *Enjoys gorey movies, Quentin Tarantino type stuff... *Has a dark sense of humor and that is why her jokes can cross a line with others *Has a favorite book that documents past killer villains and more "darker" versions of the fairytales her peers are living out... *Refuses to eat that Grimmforsaken Castleteria food and would much rather go hunting for her own meals.This results in massive livestock loss for many... *Will become cranky and downright feral should she not have feasted upon bloody raw meat for copious amounts of time. *Has respect for Professor Pidepiper and Professor B. Nimble because both teachers encourage and fuel her creative soul. *Likes Professor Papa Bear a lot as well because she finds him to be fairy intriguing *Surprisingly gets along very well with Apple White but pretends like she doesn't like her *Is omnisexual. *Loves cats. Like a lot. *Has some strange personal vendetta against Mr. Badwolf. *Has deep founded respect for Wonderlandians. Even has slight jealousy of them because they are living out her favorite fairytale as pup. This is all supposed to be a secret though, except to Kitty Cheshire who lords this little fact over Calli any chance that she gets. *Choses to live a wandering lifestyle and is hardly if ever on school grounds, only ever there to attend classes and extracurricular activities. *Was considered a candidate for antisocial personality disorder by the Ever After High administration. *"Calli Latrans" is a fabricated name that Calli deemed for herself, reasons unknown. Only her grandfather and uncles know Calli's actual name but strangely enough they too refer to her as Calli (Or "Lili" as a nickname of endearment). Category:Subpages